there goes the next contestant
by dhampir16
Summary: takes place years after the movie, Sarah works at a night club and Jareth feels the need to protect her, a song fic for nicklebacks next contestant my first song fic, yay


Ok so, this song-fic refuses to leave me alone so since I can't find one already in existence, I'm sharing, enjoy

Sarah walked through the club she worked in, carrying drinks to one of the tables, the band playing in the background when she saw a familiar figure, tall, with wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes, she tried to ignore him as she always did, but she knew he'd make it impossible like always.

_I judge by what she's wearing Just how many heads I'm tearing Off of assholes coming on to her Each night seems like it's getting worse_

Jareth looked at Sarah, she wore a skin tight white tank top and a black mini skirt, personally he liked it but he knew the kind of attention it would get her from the drunks in the club.

And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works

He sighed, just one night he'd like to not have to beat someone for bothering with Sarah

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Jareth listened as a man asked the dj about the "cute waitress" Jareth chuckled

"Already? This will be an interesting night" he whispered to himself

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Jareth watched as one of the men walked up to Sarah and handed her a shot glass

"here comes the next contestant"

He walked up to the man, who at this point had his arm around her and put a hand on his shoulder

"is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping"

The guy looked at him, fear in his eyes and quickly walked off, Jareth smiled at Sarah before disappearing back into the crowd

_There goes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Jareth almost laughed when one of the drunk girls started hitting on Sarah, she was harder to intimidate away, but more likely to believe his threats.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
somebody's grabbing her ass  
everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Sarah gasped as a hand groped her ass as she walked by, before she could respond Jareth stormed up and a snap was heard as Jareth's fist collided with the man's face

"back off" was all he said before disappearing once more

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant _

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant_

after what Jareth did to the first couple of men no one else really pushed it when he told them to back off, he walked over to Sarah

"you know, I'd really prefer if you didn't wear such things to work, it saves me so much trouble, although I must admit, it'd be fun to make a few of these idiots run the labyrinth"

Sarah looked up at Jareth

"Since when am I your girlfriend?" she asked, trying not to smile.

Jareth did smile "since I said so miss Sarah" he said as he kissed her forehead and then disappeared back into the crowd for the last time that night, Sarah sighed knowing she would see him again tomorrow night, he always followed her to work.

Ok so there you go, I may turn this into a piece of a bigger chapter fic but idk, so let me know what you thought, first song fic, and btw I don't own labyrinth or next contestant, wished I did, but I don't

3 u all ^^


End file.
